SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob Squarepants is the title character and the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He is a sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, kitchen-type sponge and lives in a pineapple house. He is often shown in the series working at a fast-food restaurant called the The Krusty Krab as a fry cook. He seems to worship the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob's hobbies in the show include practicing karate with Sandy, catching jellyfish and blowing intricate bubbles with Patrick. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School, but has never passed; his lack of a driver's license serves as a running gag throughout the series. He is often seen at his job. It is implied that although he has no experience, he has talent in the arts. He also is on the feminine side due to trademark issues. Nicktoons Unite! SpongeBob appears as a playable character in Nicktoons Unite! SpongeBob was summoned by Jimmy to his lab. He and the team then were on a mission to defeat the Syndicate from taking over their worlds. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Foam Gloves *Water Soak *DoodleBob Lure *Bubble Bomb DS Version *Bubble Wand *Vertical Bubble *Parashute Pants Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Animal Category:Starters Category:Male Category:Heroes Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island SpongeBob appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. SpongeBob and Danny were stranded and the Wise Old Krab led them to Volcano Island and then finds his other friends to help him defeat the evil Mawgu. SpongeBob's special costume is a pirate costume. SpongeBob attacks with his Foam Gloves and can also attack with a Bubble Bomb. Salvage Items *SpongeBob's Giant Pearl (Summoners Rock) *SpongeBob's Golden Spatula (Shipwreck Cliff) *SpongeBob's Ship Wheel (Calamity Cove) *SpongeBob's Ukalele (Fort Crabclaw) Bonus Level: Bikini Bottom Bash Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots SpongeBob appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. SpongeBob did a delivery from the Krusty Krab at a mysterious factory in Bikini Bottom and Patrick got captured there. SpongeBob went to save him and afterwards met Tak together they also freed other friends and eventually beat Professor Calamitous. SpongeBob's special costume is SpongeGar from the episode Ugh. SpongeBob attacks with his Foam Gloves again. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom SpongeBob appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. SpongeBob again got summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries and every time a boss was defeated orange goo was spilled over him. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good and afterwards SpongeGlob defeated the Vessel of Portentia. SpongeBob had a bubble cannon to attack and can stun enemies with it. Nicktoons MLB SpongeBob appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He is left-handed and leaves a rainbow behind when he throws or slams the ball. Status *Fastball: ***************************************************************************************** *Slider: ******************************************************************************************** *Sinker: ******************************************************************************************* *Changeup: *********************************************************************************** *Speed:*************************************************************************************** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Krabby Patty Toss' Krabby Patty Toss is SpongeBob's neutral special. SpongeBob pulls out his spatula and tosses a Krabby Patty forwards. SpongeBob can angle it a little bit so that he can decide to let it swing high or low. Damage: 10000000000000 'Bubble Bomb' Bubble Bomb is SpongeBob's side special. SpongeBob pulls out his bubble blower and blows a bubble bomb. The Bubble Bomb floats around the stage and when close to an opponent it will explode. When it doesn't comes near an opponent it will float away. Damage: 10000000000000 'Sponge Float' Sponge Float 'is SpongeBob's up special. SpongeBob fills himself with air and then can float around the stage for a while. While he is floating he will lose air trapped inside of him and will go down again, you can also immediately stop by pressing down. Damage:1000000000000000000000000 'Water Soak Water Soak is SpongeBob's down special. SpongeBob fills himself up with water, the longer you charge how bigger SpongeBob gets and how more water he has. Then when you press the normal attack button SpongeBob fires a water blast forwards. Damage:1000000000000000 'Boat Bash' Boat Bash is SpongeBob's War Strike. SpongeBob jumps into his boat that drives by him. He then is able to drive around very fast around the stage. When he bashes into anyone who has more than 30% damage will be KO'd. Damage: 1000000000000000000000000000000000 Special Costume SpongeBob's special costume is SpongeGar from the episode Ugh. SpongeGar is SpongeBob's ancestor. SpongeGar is likely to be more advanced than Primitive Sponge due to having developed clothes, a language system, domestication and a curiosity for new discoveries such as cooking food. He was mistaken by Squog to be dumb, but he has proven to be somewhat intelligent in that episode. Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Animal Category:Starters Category:Male Category:Heroes